


The Sin Bin Drabbles

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Accidental Boner, Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crop Top, DILF Julian, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Erections, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Tucking, Unexplained Time Travel, lets change the past, over use of little man pet name, twink Noel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: The boys getting it on in as many different scenarios as possible
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir, Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sin Bin drabbles, a collection of short fics born from random conversations on the Booshlr discord. 
> 
> Contributors of ideas and writing for this fic include: Ladadee195, Silentorator, Prettyprincegirl & acyborglostintimeandspace  
> Read at your own risk.

  
**Little Man** : There is a temporal anomaly one morning and its in Julian's bed.  
  


* * *

  
The morning of the occurrence, which was what Julian ended up calling it later, was, at first, like any other morning. His alarm went off at 7 am sharp. He groaned and fumbled with the clock until the beeping stopped. He laid there for several minutes contemplating his tired existence. He wasn’t due at any gigs or sets, he had no meetings or interviews. He could supposedly lie there all day and do nothing but be. 

The idea of getting a cup of tea was just beginning to form in his mind when movement on the other side of the bed caught his attention. As far as he was aware he’d gone to bed alone last night. Now, it appeared he was not alone. The duvet was pulled all the way up but upon further inspection, he could see a brown and blonde tuft of hair sticking out from under it. He stared at it, he’d know that color anywhere but the person whom it belonged to hadn’t had that color in a very long time. He didn’t have time to question it before the other person groaned sleepily.

“Ju-in?” Noel’s familiar voice asked, sleep rough but weirdly, not as deep as it should have been. 

Julian slowly sat up and looked around the sparse beige bedroom for a clue as to why his ex-comedy partner was randomly in his bed. It had been a regular occurrence back in the day but nowadays Julian rarely saw Noel. He hadn’t seen the other man in at least a month by his count. “What are you doing here Fielding?” Julian asked. 

“Not sure,” Noel replied, pushing the duvet down and off himself with a yawn. “Think we fell asleep writing again,” he said, blinking up at Julian before his eyes went wide in shock. 

Julian’s face mirrored his shock. Somehow Noel looked years, a decade, younger. He was smaller and thinner. Julian knew this Noel, but he knew him in the 2000s. When they had just gotten off the ground and Julian was still peddling Noel’s name to any director that would have them both. This Noel was fresh and excitable, straight out of university, and ready for whatever the world threw him. Including Julian himself. 

“You’re...you're younger,” he concluded.

“And you're older!” Noel countered, pushing the covers completely off and regarding Julian fully. He smiled wide. “I like the grey. I knew you'd look good like this. Hey, do you suppose I’ve gone forward in time somehow?” Noel asked, apparently completely at ease with the events unfolding. 

“I suppose that's as good an answer as any,” Julian answered with a shrug. They couldn’t seem to keep their eyes off the other. It didn’t seem to matter how or why Noel was here, only that he was. Julian briefly thought of an older Noel, off somewhere with no knowledge that his younger self had miraculously appeared in Julian’s bed at 7 in the morning. 

Julian remembered this younger Noel very well. He’d fallen in love with this Noel. Sure he loved the Noel of today very much but there was something special about a 28-year-old Noel that Julian was never able to shake. He was embarrassed to admit that he might have done _anything_ for Noel when they were younger. He also would have done anything to him if Noel had only asked. He never had, but the look Noel was giving him now stole his resolve. This younger Noel was enticing, now more than ever. 

“How old are you now?” Noel asked, sitting up fully. He was thankfully wearing a thin blue t-shirt and jeans. 

“Fifty-two,” Julian replied quietly. 

Noel didn’t ask any questions after that. Perhaps he knew somehow that knowing any more about his future would be damaging. Perhaps he sensed that Julian wouldn’t have answered anyway. He just seemed happy to be in the moment. 

* * *

  
  


Julian watched little Noel out of the corner of his eye as he made them both coffee. He was certain it was a terrible idea to get the little man hopped up on caffeine so late but he had been begging for it all afternoon. 

That was not the only thing he had been begging for either Julian thought wryly to himself. Every fucking time he had sat down Noel had tried crawling into his lap, giving him those big, pleading bedroom eyes. 

He had taken off his shirt too, now he was just perched on the sofa in his skintight vest and those damned flared jeans. It had been so long since he had seen Noel being such a shameless tart and even longer since he had seen Noel look at him like he hung the stars in the sky. Julian would like nothing more than to bend this little twiglet version of Noel over and teach him a lesson for being so annoying and needy all day but it wouldn’t be right. He was so innocent.

He carried the two mugs of coffee over to Noel and sat down heavily on the sofa. Noel immediately scooted over till he was plastered along Julian's side and he balanced his mug on Julian's stomach, laying his head on Julian's shoulder.

Julian looked away from his big baby doe eyes and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Are you sure we can’t fuck?” Noel whispered in his ear before mouthing wetly at Julian's neck. Julian spit his mouth of coffee out and down his shirt.

Noel burst into giggles, “atractiveeeee” he teased and Julian slammed his mug down on the table, stomped off, away from the brat to go find another shirt. And some dignity.

  
  


“Hey Ju, are you suuuureee we can’t go out and explore! What's London like in 2020?” Noel asked sometime later. Wrapping himself around Julian, giving him his best pout and sad eyes.

“No, we have to be finding a way to send you back,” Julian grumbled, trying to unwrap Noel's arms from around his neck. Julian had forgotten how excitable the little man had been when he was younger. 

Ever since he had appeared in the morning, and gotten over the shock of seeing “old man Julian”, Noel had been alternating between clinging to Julian’s back like a little koala and trying to crawl into his lap with his best please fuck me eyes. 

Noel wasn’t letting go or giving up and Julian finally had enough. He carried Noel to the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. Then he fell forward onto the bed, effectively squishing Noel into the mattress. 

Noel giggled and pushed at his chest. “Get off! You’re too heavy!” 

“Not until you stop,” Julian replied, grabbing at his right wrist and pinning it to the bed, “moving.” he said with a forceful tone, causing Noel to still instantly and stare at him. Julian tried to remember if he ever used that sort of tone with Noel before. It's certainly got a response. 

Julian was about to ease up and let go of Noel’s wrist when the little man closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and whined like a little puppy. His hips rolled up and Julian could feel the hot line of his dick pressing up against his hip. 

Julian lifted his hips up and Noel whined again at the loss of the friction. 

“You like this?” Julian asked, thrusting against the smaller man again. Watching the way Noel arched against him, producing a whole new stream of whimpers. “Say it. Say you like it. Tell me what you want.”

Noel gasped as Julian pushed their bodies flush together and ground against his skin-tight jeans. “Of course I like it!” He burst out, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and whimpering still. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Oh, Ju, _please_ -” He let out a particularly sharp breath as Julian pressed his arms further into the sheets and leaned down to nip at his neck. 

“That’s well hot, little one.” He bit at a spot near Noel’s earlobe and followed it with a kiss. “Tell me more.”

“I like it, _hng_ , when you call me that- oh!” He panted. “I want- I want you to do what you like with me, make me- me feel special, feel used, w-wanted back. I’ve wanted it for ages, since forever.”

Julian pulled back slightly and looked down at his lover. Noel’s hair was still a mousy brown, flipping to blond at the edges. His eyes were blue and dewy, still bright with wanderlust and horrible futures not yet lived. His pupils were blown wide, and his chest was heaving in a steady rhythm. This was definitely the Noel Julian had fallen in love with. And now he was back. Maybe it was for forever, maybe just for this one night. No matter what, he was going to savor it. He wasn’t going to hold back like he would have before. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Julian smirked before he gripped his wrist harder and then grabbed his other, joining them above Noel’s head. He held them both in one hand and let his other hand voyage curiously down Noel’s chest and stomach. Feeling the hard lean muscles, the ladder of his ribs, and the warmth coming off of him in waves. Noel still had his little vest on. Julian decided to test his limits and slip under it, caressing and rubbing at the sparse hair covering the other man’s flat stomach. 

Julian scraped his nails through the treasure trail of hair leading down into Noel’s pants and then slid his hand up the young man’s skinny chest to pluck at his nipples. Noel’s mouth dropped open and Julian leaned over to kiss him, a gentle counterpoint to him pinching and rolling at the little man’s sensitive nubs. 

Noel panted frantically into Julian’s mouth, his little fingers plucking unsuccessfully at the buttons on his Hawaiian shirt as he squirmed under Julian.

Julian growled at Noel and grabbed him under the arms, lifted him off the bed, and flipped him over. He planted a palm in the middle of Noel’s back in between his shoulder blades.

“I said, Stop. moving.”

Noel stilled under him and after waiting to see if he would try anything else, Julian lifted his hand and reached under Noel to unbutton his drainpipes. With the little man still lying face down on the bed he peeled them down his skinny legs before reaching up to do the same with his shirt.

Noel was left in his little pink and purple Y-front pants and Julian could see where he was starting to flush down his neck and onto his back and chest. 

Noel rolled back over and grinned cheekily up at Julian wiggling on the bed. Julian’s eyes flicked down to his crotch where there was already a sizable wet patch. 

“Better not have come yet.” Julian said, in the same forceful tone as earlier. Noel frowned and opened his mouth to no doubt give another cheeky retort. Julian reached down and squeezed the hard line of Noel's cock through his damp pants, and the younger man’s mouth fell open. 

He squeezed again and Noel began to breathe hard as he thrust helplessly up into Julian’s big palm. “Stop, Ju- stop, or I’m gonna-,” He stuttered, coming with a loud shameful moan. The damp spot on his pants grew exponentially and Noel squirmed beneath Julian’s gaze, embarrassed and yet incredibly turned on. 

“Jesus Christ,” Julian chuckled as he slipped Noel’s wet pants off. Noel shuddered as his wet cock was exposed to the cool air. Julian dragged his fingers through the mess on Noel’s lap and the younger man shifted as he gathered up Noel’s cum between his fingers to examine it. “My boy got a little excited didn’t he?” Julian said, bringing his hand to Noel’s mouth. “Clean up your mess.” he demanded. 

Noel blushed bright red as he submissively opened his mouth. He swirled his tongue across Julian's fingers, slurping messily as some of his cum dripped down to smear across his cheek. 

“Good boy.” Julian said gruffly once his hand was clean. He bent down to drop a kiss on Noel's forehead before nosing his way down the younger man’s body. He glanced up at Noel who was watching him with wide doe eyes and then smirked when Noel’s prick twitch as he breathed onto it. 

He pushed Noel's knees further apart, exposing him as he reached into his bedside drawer for the lube.

“Do you enjoy this?” he asked, uncapping the bottle with a soft snick, “being looked at, all exposed? Do you like me being in control?” Noel's eyes slammed shut and he whined, chest heaving, and Julian took the opportunity to swallow him down while he wasn't looking. 

Noel's hands flew to Julian’s hair as he swallowed around Noel’s dick once, and then again. The little man was already hard again and Julian swirled his tongue around him, cleaning up the last of the mess from earlier as he pulled off. He couldn’t help licking and biting at the pale flesh of Noel’s hips and thighs. Each bite caused Noel to squeak and wiggle around in Julian’s grasp. Pulling away, Julian gazed down at the red marks he’d left, they’d turn into bruises by the end. 

Noel let out a soft tortured whine. 

Julian grinned, coated his fingers and started to massage gently at Noel's entrance as he watched his face. Noel still hadn't opened his eyes and he was once again breathing raggedly. Julian poured some more lube on his fingers and then pushed in slowly. 

They both groaned. 

“You are so tight. Gonna feel so good around my dick” Julian said as he twisted his fingers. When the younger man started moving his hips trying to get him to go deeper Julian pulled out his fingers, got more lube and then pushed in with two, scissoring gently.

Noel's prick was once again flushed and hard, straining against his stomach. Julian ran his two fingers against the inside of Noel’s walls and then crooked his fingers feeling for the spongy body of his prostate. 

When he found it Noel arched his back like he had been electrified, letting out a strangled moan. Julian chuckled and continued to rub at that spot deep inside him.

“Please, Ju- please fuck me I’m ready” Julian pulled out his fingers and stroked Noel’s sweaty fringe back form his forehead with his clean hand.

“Shhhh, just a little more.” he reached back down, pressing in with three fingers this time, avoiding Noel’s prostate in an effort to keep him from coming again too soon. 

“Enough, that is good enough now, Ju please,” Noel was writhing, lifting his hips feebly to meet Julian's fingers. “Please.”

Julian pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up before lifting Noel’s hips onto his lap so his dick could nudge against Noel's hole. 

He moaned as he pushed in slowly, the heat and tightness of Noel around him was incredible. And he had to work to keep from slamming straight into the younger man. 

Finally, finally, Julian was fully seated inside Noel and he paused to marvel at the fact that he fit inside the little man. Had Noel been this tiny when they had first met? He wrapped an arm around Noel and lifted him to rest against his chest before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

Noel groaned and wrapped a loose arm around Julian’s neck as he lifted off Julian’s dick only to sink back down. 

Julian was being agonizingly gentle with Noel, he had forgotten just how fucking small he was when he was younger. All pointy bones and flushed skin. Meanwhile Julian had gotten broader with age, developed a bit of a ‘dad bod’ as the younger generation now called it. If he didn’t tower over Noel back in the day he definitely did now, and he truly didn’t wanna break the beautiful little miracle that just fell into his lap.

His thrusts were slow and restrained. Once he pulled out a bit he was hesitant to fully sink back into the wisp of a man he was fucking- if you could call that fucking.

“Come on Ju-yien, fuck me like you mean it, I’m not going to break!” Noel whined trying to lift his hips to meet Julian's thrusts, but Julian had him pinned down with both his hands on his hips.

“Stooooppp going so slooow, old man” he said in his brattiest voice. Julian stared at the little man. His cock was red and twitching between them, beads of precum had started welling up.

Julian adjusted his grip on Noel, lowering him back down to the bed and reaching down to stroke at Noel's balls with one thumb. 

“You want me to fuck you harder, huh? You think you can take it, little man?”

Noel trembled as Julian’s thumb continued to drag firmly over his balls which had drawn up tight to the base of his cock. “Y-yess,” Noel whimpered, writhing against him. Without warning Julian dragged Noel's hips up and thrust in hard, nailing Noel's prostate as he bent him almost fully in half. Noel wailed, his legs came up to wrap around Julian’s waist as he snapped his hips hard and fast, thrusting rapidly. The next direct hit to Noel’s prostate was enough to make him come again.

Julian groaned as Noel clenched around him but slowed his thrusts, instead gently rocking against Noel’s prostate as he whimpered through his orgasm. 

After several long minutes, Noel’s face finally relaxed and his legs fell from where they had been clamped around Julian. 

Julian smiled as Noel peeped one eye open to look at him. Julian reached down to rub at the sensitive underside of the head of Noel’s cock. Noel’s hips jumped of their own accord and Noel reached one hand up to ineffectively bat at Julian’s hand.

“Stop tha- ‘ts sensitive” he whispers, eyes half-lidded. Julian swiped his thumb over Noel's slit which made the little man whimper and clench around where Julian was still rock hard inside him. 

Julian’s hand fell back to Noel's hip, dropping the other man’s dick to slap wetly against his stomach as he thrust in gently. 

Noel’s dick bobbed against where it had landed and Julian frowned down at Noel's’ stomach before purposefully grinding up and in. Noel's tummy bulged and Julian’s eyes widened. He grabbed one of Noel’s hands and placed it on his stomach before covering it with his own. 

He thrust up again. And they both groaned as they felt Julian's dick nudge their hands.

“Oh my god, Ju-“ Noel let out a strangled little whine as he felt the older man’s cock twitch inside him. Fuck, he could _see it_ twitch inside him too. 

“Jesus, you really are little, huh? _l_ _ittle_ man.” Julian said with a hiss after a particularly deep thrust. “Look at that, my cock fills you up quite nicely, doesn’t it?” Noel was shaking at this point. Absolutely writhing under the pressure in his belly, sweat making his fringe cling to his forehead. Cheeks red and splotchy.

“Answer me, love.” Julian was stern but soft as he stilled his hips, waiting for a response. Hand gently stroking Noel’s tummy where the line of his own cock was visible. Noel made a mental note of how one of Julian’s hands could cover his entire belly- he couldn’t possibly process that right now without his balls twitching in pain.

Noel mumbled, his voice shaking, “Y-yeah, Ju.” His own dick was impossibly hard again. Every time the flushed cock-head brushed up against the back of Julian’s hand, still securely placed over his stomach, it felt like a million little lightning bolts shooting through his frail frame.

“What was that, little man?” Julian asked gripping Noel’s hips harshly, pulling him back in a jerky motion. Noel looked forward to the bruises that maneuver would surely leave. “I couldn’t quite hear you? Gonna have to enunciate a bit more if you wanna come- again that is.”

Noel _groaned_

“God, you were always an insatiable tart back in the day, weren’t you? Getting off with anyone who’d fuck you hard enough. Tell me, Noely, was it me you were thinking of while you were bent over by a stranger? Imagining it was my dick claiming you instead of theirs? My cum in your throat?” Julian continued when Noel failed to answer, grabbing a fistful of Noel’s hair and dragging his head back, staring as Noel’s mouth hung open dumbly. Julian fastened his grip and Noel let out a yelp. The sting of his scalp shooting straight to his cock and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“You’ve been awfully quiet for a boy who still wants to come.” He released Noel’s hair to grab his jaw instead, “Answer me.” Julian demanded, much harsher than last time. His patience was wearing thin.

Noel positively whined, a high pitched moan escaped his throat as he opened his mouth to speak, “Y-Yes! God, yes- Mmhp, Of course I always think of- of you. Wanted you to fuck me since I first saw you, didn’t- Hng! Didn’t know how to ask, now please, _please_ fuck me and make me come again!” 

Julian made a pleased humming sound, “Now that wasn’t so hard was it? Guess you can behave when you want to.” He growled.

“Please, Ju- please,” Julian caught Noel's hand as it tried to sneak down to wrap around his dick which was hard yet again. He grabbed both of his wrists in one large hand and pinned them next to Noel's head. One of his arms twisting, pressing into his face across his cheek.

“No. No touching. You want to come a third time tonight? Huh?” Julian pounded his hips into Noel again, his ball sack slapping firmly against Noel’s ass. “You little slut with your legs spread, you greedy little boy you want another orgasm, hmmm?” Noel was incoherent, almost sobbing. 

Julian slammed into that sweet spot inside Noel and the younger man screamed, sinking his teeth into his own forearm. Julian could feel his dick twitching frantically between their stomachs. He was not going to last much longer either. 

As he slammed his hips in again and again, Julian released Noel’s hand and leant down to sink his teeth into the younger man’s shoulder. Noel’s hands flew to Julian's hair and yanked as he came again, dick twitching weakly, fully wrung out with nothing more to give. Julian yelled, as Noel clamped down around him and then he too was falling over that edge, collapsing heavily down onto Noel as his vision went white with pleasure.

* * *

They floated in a blissful post-orgasmic haze for a while, Julian slipping in and out of a light doze. He wasn’t entirely sure but Noel might have actually passed out after he came again. 

Eventually, Julian groaned and rolled out of bed to go find a flannel which he used to roughly clean himself up before finding a clean one and wetting it under the tap and returning to where Noel was still blissed out on the bed. 

He gently shook the younger man’s shoulder and Noel groaned. Noel was a mess, he had bruises forming on his hips in the shape of Julian’s hands and was littered with bite marks and smeared with cum.

Noel opened his eyes as Julian lifted one of his skinny wrists up into the air, “Back with the living, little man?” he asked, shaking Noel's arm which rested heavily in his grip. “Time to clean up.”

Julian let go of Noel's wrist and his arm flopped back down to the bed. “Can’t.” Noel groaned, his voice was almost gone, “can’t move.” he closed his eyes again, and Julian smiled fondly down at him.

He gently wiped Noel's face with the towel, pushing his fringe off his forehead before continuing to drag the towel down, mopping off his chest and stomach before moving to very gently clean his cock and balls. 

Noel hissed as the cool towel touched him where he was red and sensitive and Julian shushed him gently, muttering platitudes under his breath.

Noel whimpered pitifully as Julian pushed his legs apart to drag the towel over his poor, puffy abused hole, and despite the little man’s discomfort Julian couldn’t help but let his fingers rest there for a second, marveling at the heat radiating from Noel's most private place. 

When Noel cried out again, now starting to sound actually distressed, Julian relented.

“It's okay, good boy, you’re fine,” he said gently as he closed Noel’s legs and quickly wiped the rest of him off. 

“Come back,” Noel said plaintively as Julian walked towards the door. 

“I’ll be right back, my sweet boy, I’m just going to get you an ice pack.” 

Julian returned a moment later with a gel ice pack wrapped in a clean tea towel. He set it to the side and bent down to press and warm gentle kiss to one of the many bruises and bite marks littering the younger man’s skin. He’d left quite a few, and he gave each one a forgiving kiss. Even when he ran out of bruises he continued to kiss his way up Noel's body until he could capture his mouth in a deep loving kiss that had Noel moaning in contentment. Settling beside Noel, Julian situated the ice pack against Noel, who sighed and cuddled closer. 

Pulling the sheet and duvet over them Julian wrapped his arms around the smaller man, allowing Noel to nuzzle against him sleepily. It didn’t escape Julian’s notice that they were back in bed, under the covers where they had started that morning. 

Noel mumbled something, half asleep with his head buried in Julian’s chest. “What was that, sweetheart?” Julian asked softly, brushing a stray bit of fringe behind his baby’s ear. Noel perked up slightly,

“I said,” He began, still slurring a bit. Noel pressed a sleepy little kiss over Julian's heart. “the grey suits you.”

  
  


* * *

The next morning Julian woke to his alarm beeping. 7 o’clock, on the dot. He groaned and rolled over, feeling sore and slightly sticky. He frowned in confusion before it all came rushing back to him. Sitting up he looked to his left, hoping to see the younger version of his comedy partner sleeping soundly and contently next to him. No such luck, the bed was empty and cold. With no sign of another person ever being there. 

Julian was disappointed but not surprised. Somehow he sensed that whatever had sent the 28-year-old Noel to him would send him back within a day. Still, he found himself missing the much younger man more than he thought. Memories of the previous day washed over him. Visions of pale skin and pleading gazes lingered in his mind as he lay there staring at the ceiling. The phantom sensation of Noel’s touch, his taste on Julian’s tongue, the way his body felt stayed with him all through the morning. Tortured by an event that Julian wasn’t sure happened anymore. If not for the two dirty cups sitting in his sink, he’d be sure it hadn’t. 

He wondered how the younger Noel was. If he’d woken up in his own bed 20 years in the past, sore and bruised but sated, only to find Julian gone from his side. Julian briefly wondered if he changed the past somehow. 

He finally worked up the courage somewhere around midday to pick up his phone. As usual, he had no messages worth investigating. He found his way to his contacts without much hesitation. It took a tragic amount of scrolling to find Noel’s name. Used to be that the younger man was top of the list. 

Taking a deep breath Julian called him. 

It took four and a half rings for Noel to pick up. 

He sounded out of breath but happy. “Eyyyy! Buffalo Man! It's been ages! To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Julian lost all the courage he worked up the instant he heard his little man’s voice again, but he had to do this. He had to know, it was important. He must have remained silent for too long because Noel sounded worried. “You alright Ju?” 

“Uh yeah,” Julian hesitated. “Had an interesting day yesterday.” he finally got out. 

There was a pause and then a laugh. “It finally happened?” Noel asked, sounding somehow relieved and soft. 

Julian froze, turning that statement over in his head, then, “You knew!!” he gasped, scandalized. "You knew this whole time??"

Noel just laughed some more. “Yeah, ‘course.”

Julian paused, digesting this new information and then smiled, “do you… do you want to come over?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments if this particular piece pushed any buttons for ya! We love you.


	2. The Tuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has to learn how to tuck for the costume, Vince helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contributors of ideas are: Prettyprincegirl & acyborglostintimeandspace. Writing for this fic include: Ladadee195 & Silentorator

* * *

Howard looked nervously at the shiny orange scrap of fabric Vince had thrown at him before going into the closet to change into his sailor girl costume. There was  _ not  _ enough fabric in the costume, he was going to be hanging out of it and then he would be arrested, and then he would never see Vince again…

“Uh- Vince?” he called hesitantly.

“Mmhm.” Vince sounded like he had hairpins in his mouth.

“I- I- I am not going to fit in this costume,” Howard said, turning it over in his hands. The material was incredibly soft but still, too small.

Vince popped his head out of the closet, “Of course you are Howard, I ordered it just for you, you are going to be one _sexy_ goldfish.”

Howard cursed the day he ever took that bet. “Erm - uh, no, I mean,” he blushed, “I mean my-” he couldn't say it. Vince was staring at him with an eyebrow quirked, and Howard finally sheepishly gestured to his crotch. 

“Ah! Howard, you should have said, you gotta tuck!” Vince stepped out of the closet. He was dressed, complete in a little blue mini skirt, and a red bandanna tied around his shoulders.

“Tuck?” Howard asked nervously. Not only did Vince look really good but he was getting increasingly close. He was definitely inside Howard's personally bubble but Howard was backed up against the bedpost with nowhere to go.

“Mmhmm, I have to do it for my tight jeans if I don't want to ruin the look, it's easy.”

Vince’s hands were on his belt buckle and Howard’s face felt like it was on fire. 

“Woah there little man, what are you doing?” Howard caught Vince’s hands as they pulled the buckle open before he could open the button on his trousers. He couldn't meet Vince’s eyes. 

“Ah Howard, no need to be embarrassed, I had this nice drag queen help me tuck my first time too, it's kinda tricky,” Vince’s fingers slipped out from between Howard's like little tiny darting fish. Howard tried desperately to reach down and cover his crotch, Vince being so close was having an  _ ahm- _ effect on him, but Vince batted his hands away and in one quick swoop had pulled down Howard zipper and then his trousers and pants.

“Vince!” Howard screeched and dogs outside started barking. His hands shot down to cover his dick, “Turn around, you cannot just uncover a man’s genitals like that!”

Vince stepped back and raised his hands in the air.

“Turn. Around.” Howard insisted through gritted teeth, “You can just tell me what to do.”

Vince sighed but turned his back to Howard, folding his arms. “Okay, so you take your balls and push them up into your pelvis. There’s a little space where they will go. The iguana canal or something.”

Howard reached down and tried to shove them back. He hissed as they twisted uncomfortably. 

“Be gentle!” Vince exclaimed, “I can hear you just abusing your poor boys.”

Howard couldn't figure out which hole Vince could possibly be talking about, how could he get his balls  _ into  _ his pelvis?

“Oh, and you are going to need this.” Vince bent over to pull a box out from under his bed and Howard’s eyes widened. Vince’s skirt was  _ very  _ short and he could see the edge of what looked like red lacy panties under the blue pleats of his skirt. 

Vince tossed gauze and some medical tape over his shoulder at Howard and they hit him in the chest before falling to the floor. Howard's crossed his legs awkwardly trying to keep his balls tucked away as he bent over to grab the supplies. 

“Now when you have your balls up and out of the way, you are going to pull your dick back and tape it.” Vince continued.

“Tape it?” Howard would never admit it but he supposed his voice could be described as shrill. 

Vince sighed, “Howaaaard, just let me help you, you are going to make us late.”

“No, no- don’t turn around.” despite the imminent danger of having tape on his dick, touching himself while Vince was in the room had brought him to a half chub. Not to mention those red panties.

“You don’t have anything I don’t have Howard, you aren’t that special, I’ve seen-” Vince was turning around. Vince was turning around and Howard didn’t know what to do. In his panic he stuffed his dick in between his thighs too, crossing his legs tightly. 

Vince sighed again and walked back over to stand next to Howard. His fingertips gently touched Howard’s inner thighs, stroking softly at the hair there before pushing at his legs until Howard uncrossed them

Howard covered his eyes with his forearm as his dick bobbed up and slapped against his belly. This was how he, Howard Moon, man of action, was going to die. Of embarrassment, naked, as his best friend and secret crush of twelve years looked on. He waited to hear Vince mock him but instead, thin cool fingers slid gently down the side of his dick before his balls were scooped into Vince’s palm.

“You are trying to force it too much, you see you just gotta gently push everything back and up, they should fit-” Vince tugged Howard’s arm away from his eyes with the hand that wasn't actually _t_ _ ouching his balls.  _ “Come on, focus, Howard.”

Howard glanced down and then immediately looked away, Vince's slender fingers wrapped around him was too much. He had had guilty dreams about this since they were in the zoo. His dick bobbed against his stomach.

“Mmhmm, okay push up and back. I’m good you can go now.” Maybe if Howard played along Vince would stop touching his dick and he could go have a wank and then drown himself in the bathtub. 

Howard chanced a peek down at Vince, who was staring intently at his dick. As he watched, Vince’s hand moved from his balls to touch at Howard’s slit, wiping gently at the precum that had burbled up. Howard gasped and his hips jumped. “Y-you done yet Vince?” 

It took Vince a moment before he finally tore his gaze away to look up at Howard. “Well, I can’t very well help you tuck if you're,” he paused to giggle. “Hard.” 

Howard cringed and pushed Vince away. It was one thing to have to wear a humiliating costume to a Halloween party, it was another to have your best friend mock you while you stood around naked and hard.

Howard wanted to cry. This night was going terribly.

“Woah, Woah, slow down big man, I’m sorry.” Vince caught Howard by the hips and pushed him back against the bed frame again, “I didn’t mean anything by it, it's no big deal if you are hard.” He dropped to his knees. Vince was looking up at him with big kind eyes, a slightly pleading puppy dog look and his thumb stroked gently at the inside of Howard’s hip. It was equally arousing and soothing. 

“I just don’t want to be late for the party you know, you don’t gotta feel bad Howard,” Vince’s voice was incredibly gentle, “Just let me help you out.”

  
“What?” Howard asked, his voice rising in pitch. “What are you gonna do?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Without answering, Vince sat straighter on his knees and wrapped a gentle hand around Howard’s erection. “V-Vince.” Howard’s voice shook as Vince licked his lips and leaned forward.

“Just enjoy it, Howard. You’ll be okay” he said softly, licking at the weeping head of Howard’s cock before closing his lips around him. Howard gasped, his hands automatically reaching for Vince, either to stop or encourage him he didn’t know he just needed to do something. At the last moment, he stopped himself and let them rest against the bed frame, nails scratching into the cheap wood as Vince took more of Howard into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked wetly. 

Howard squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body tensed as pleasure spiked through him. He couldn’t believe that Vince was doing this. Just so he wouldn’t miss the party. Howard cringed, knowing that Vince was only doing this for fashion needs. It dampened the experience slightly. His first ever blow job and it didn’t mean anything past Vince being helpful. 

Vince shuffled close, sliding his lips, already painted ruby red for the costume, along Howard’s cock. Howard shuddered and his hips arched on their own. Vince hummed and pushed hard against Howard’s hips with his hands, attempting to keep him in place as he swallowed around the head of Howard’s cock. 

“V-Vince.” Howard moaned quietly as he fully succumbed to heady pleasure. He couldn’t fight it. When Howard felt Vince’s fingers flex on his hips he chanced a peek down and had to stifle the undoubtedly loud gasp that would have escaped him. Vince was watching him. His deep blue eyes had darkened considerably. They were made hotter by the dark eye makeup he had applied perfectly. 

After a few seconds Vince pulled off to take a breath. “You're doing well Howard,” he praised, resting his cheek on Howard’s hip and curling his fingers around Howard’s length to stroke it. Aided by his saliva, Vince increased his speed until Howard was straining against him, moaning unabashedly. Vince was speaking again, but Howard couldn’t hear him over the rushing in his ears. Everything was spiraling down into a distorted tunnel vision where the only thing Howard could focus on was the feel of Vince’s hand on his cock. When he felt the sinful feeling of Vince’s lips engulf him again he knew he was done for. Every lick, suck, and stroke of Vince’s tongue was pushing closer and closer to the edge. 

When he felt Vince’s delicate touch on his balls he shuddered violently and his hands grabbed the first thing they could, Vince’s hair. He must have tugged too hard because Vince was soon pulling off his cock again to give him a look.

“Did I hurt you?” Howard asked weakly. 

Vince regarded him silently before shaking his head with a pleased smile. “No, just be gentle,” he replied, licking a slow line from the base of Howard’s cock to the head. He swirled his tongue, collecting the precum, and then enveloped him once again with shiny wet lips.

With Vince’s admonish in mind, Howard attempted to be gentle. He couldn’t help feeling immensely lucky. Not only was Vince willing to give him his first-ever blow job, but he was also allowing Howard free access to his hair. 

Yet, when Vince swallowed him back down his throat Howard was powerless to stop himself from tugging just a bit too hard again. 

At Vince’s surprised excited groan he finally was unable to hold back. The resulting orgasm was so intense that everything went white. The warmth that rushed through him, making everything tingle, was ten times better then any self-inflicted pleasure.

When Howard came back to himself, blinking spots out of his eyes, Vince had gone and returned from the bathroom already, a damp flannel in his hands. Howard’s knees trembled and he gripped the edge of the bed shakily as Vince softly wiped him off, handling his red and tender prick with the utmost care, like it was something delicate, something precious.

Howard watched in dazed amazement as Vince dried him off and then retrieved the gauze and tape, gently wrapping his cock, tucking his balls away and then taping everything securely into place. 

Vince grabbed Howard's costume from where it had fallen, and let Howard use his shoulders as balance as he held it open and Howard stepped into it one shaky leg at a time. Howard liked to think he was an intellectual man, a thinker of deep thoughts but there were no thoughts in his head as Vince helped him pull the rest of the costume on and then zipped it up the front. 

“All done big man, good job,” Vince said, patting Howard’s chest before starting to step away. Howard grabbed his wrist before he could step back. 

“Can I… can I have a kiss?” he asked hesitantly, before dropping Vince’s wrist. He knew Vince was only doing this so they wouldn't be late to the party, he didn’t want to force him, he didn’t want Vince’s pity.

“Aww,” Vince stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Howard’s cheek. Howard pouted slightly, disappointed. As Vince pulled back he laughed softly at Howard’s expression, “aw don't pout ‘oward, I love you, I just have cum breath, I’ll kiss you after I brush my teeth.” He dropped one more kiss, this one on Howard's shoulder, before skipping off to the bathroom. 

Howard sat heavily on the bed. The little man… loved him?

Vince was back much faster than Howard expected, obviously forgoing the appropriate amount of teeth cleaning time that Howard had been trying to teach him for ages, but tonight at least it didn't matter. He stepped up between Howard’s legs but before he could lean in to kiss Howard, Howard pulled him forward into a tight hug.

“I love you too,” he muttered, settling his cheek on Vince’s silky soft hair, “you are amazing, little man.” Vince tensed slightly then wrapped his arms around Howard's shoulders and relaxed into the hug. Howard, arms securely around Vince’s waist, then let gravity pull them down towards the bed. 

“Howard, the party…” Vince said, trying to pull away. Howard had a vice grip on him and had already started to make the sleepy little snuffling sounds that meant he was almost gone.

“Just a little sleepy, little man.” he murmured and then he was asleep, arms still clamped around Vince who sighed. 

Just his luck. They were  _ still _ going to be late for the party. Oh well, cuddles with Howard were, if he was being honest, even better than going out.

~~~

[Two months later]

“Vince, we got to go.” Howard appeared behind Vince and hissed in his ear, “We have to leave, right now.”

Vince looked up from where he was trying to win the carnival ring toss game alarmed, “what is it? Is it Gregg? Eleanor? The Crack Fox?”

“No, no, none of those,” Howard whispered, now pulling Vince away by the elbow but staying firmly behind him.

Vince tsked, he had been so close to winning the fluffy unicorn, but before he could stomp off, Howard grabbed his chin and turned his head, “There are goldfish Vince, _goldfish_ , and I, uh,” he paused and then the way they were standing, with Howard keeping Vince squarely in front of him finally made sense.

Vince grinned up at Howard cheekily, “Oh you naughty boy Howard, turned on by fish at a children’s fair?”

Howard shushed him, cheeks flaming red as he looked around frantically. Vince handed Howard the large bear Bollo had won for him earlier to cover himself, and then took Howard gently by the elbow. 

“Come on big guy, let's go find you some private toilets and sort you out.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that awaken something in you? Leave and kudos and a comments, tell us how.


	3. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel gets more then he bargained for when he invites Julian over to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut as always, this time with Noel in a crop top. 
> 
> contributors of ideas are: Prettyprincegirl & acyborglostintimeandspace. Writing for this fic include: Ladadee195 & Silentorator

* * *

They had been writing together, every day for the past six months and were almost done with their script for the Boosh movie. By now Julian knew to just let himself in when he came over, he had a key, and Noel was probably blasting music and wouldn’t hear him knock anyway. As it was, Noel had headphones in as he danced between the washer and dryer stepping over piles of laundry and reveling in the cool air brushing over his stomach and thighs. He had left the washing till his only clean clothes were a crop top and pants, but he couldn’t deny that he felt kinda sexy. 

It was only because of the music that Julian was able to surprise him, Noel just was really into his Abba, okay? But still, the older man was able to sneak up behind him, and, before Noel knew it, he was sliding both hands lightning-fast up and under his crop top, tickling mercilessly up and down his ribs. 

“Ah! Get off!” Noel cried as he doubled over trying to fend off Julian’s long fingers. Julian finally relented after a few more seconds of torment, stepping back to allow Noel to catch his breath grinning down at the younger man cheekily. 

“What’s with the crop top little man? Are you having a midlife crisis and trying to dress like our tween fans again?” Noel scowled and pushed passed Julian to go find some shorts. Stupid berk, Noel should have never invited him over to write.

~~~

Later, after several exciting but tiring hours of writing, and dinner and beers, Noel and Julian found themselves collapsed on Noel's squishy orange couch. 

“Do you want to spend the night? The girls won’t be back till at least tomorrow afternoon,” Noel said, sitting up so he could flop back, half on top of Julian’s chest and arm. Of all the things he had missed during their ‘divorce’ as the fans called it, he had missed the cuddling. He rolled his head to look up at the older man.

Julian hummed noncommittally and wrapped his arm around Noel’s waist. This time when he slid his hand up and under Noel's crop top it was with a pressure firm enough to not tickle. His hand ghosted over Noel's nipples before moving down to stroke at Noel's little paunchy belly and love handles that had appeared as a middle-age gift from his body. Noel shivered, letting his eyes slide closed as he enjoyed Julian’s meandering touch. 

If they were younger, before girlfriends and kids and a twelve-year break this would have definitely have ended in sex but now… well, they hadn’t done that in a long time and Noel just wasn’t sure. 

Julian’s hand migrated to his hip and he rubbed firmly at the edge of Noel’s hip bone. Noel shifted slightly as heat started to pool low in his belly,

“Ju-” he warned, Julian better not start anything he wasn’t planning on finishing. He knew they could both see the half chub of Noel’s prick, under his thin exercise shorts, starting to take an interest. 

“I can’t stay the night,” Julian said, but any disappointment or response Noel might have had was lost as he gasped at the feel of Julian sliding his calloused hand into Noel’s pants and wrapping gently but firmly around his cock. The warmth and feel of Julian’s hand was like nothing else. Julian’s hand completely encompassed Noel’s length, making him feel small and delicate and his guitar calluses sent shivers up Noel’s spine. Julian’s hand felt amazing and Noel couldn’t help thrusting up into his grip, whimpering as Julian continued to just hold him loosely. 

Noel was leaking copiously by the time Julian finally tightened his grip. Noel could hear Julian’s little huff of laughter when he felt the slick pre-cum. Julian used it as lube, slicking the rest of Noel’s cock, making it easier for Noel to thrust into his fist. 

“Always so easy to get going,” Julian whispered into his ear. The warmth of his breath and the vibration caused Noel to whine and writhe against him. “After all this time?” 

Noel gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the couch with one hand, he grabbed at Julian’s arm with the other, not stopping him but holding on as Julian increased his speed. The slick sounds were loud in the quiet room, they joined Noel’s groans, making him hotter. He hadn’t felt Julian’s hands on him in over 12 years, he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Please,” he gasped when he felt Julian’s thumb swipe over his slit, collecting more pre-cum and smoothing it down his shaft. Noel thrust again whining piteously. The small amount of pre-cum wasn’t enough, Noel needed more. Julian shushed him and withdrew his hand and made a ridiculous show of licking his palm before returning to Noel’s cock. The added slickness made Noel moan and buck his hips. He was shaking now, everything was burning, tensing up. A few more tight fast strokes and he was cumming in his pants. 

The flat was silent for a few minutes, save for Noel’s harsh panting breaths.

"Wow Fielding, coming in your pants like a teenager?” Julian finally said wryly, pulling his hand from Noel’s soiled pants and wiping it on his stomach. 

Still gasping for breath Noel turned and glared up at Julian, "....you did this to me you asshole!" 

Julian chuckled and nosed at Noel’s ear and cheek, pressing a warm kiss to his sideburn. “Sorry.” he replied, not sounding sorry at all. 

Noel was still trying to catch his breath when Julian moved him slightly so he was resting more fully against Julian’s chest so he could run both his hands over Noel’s chest and stomach. 

“Ju…” Noel whined, still feeling boneless and tingly from his first orgasm. He could tell what Julian wanted and he wasn’t sure if he was capable of anymore. 

“One more time little man, for me?” Julian said, sliding curious fingertips back under the waistband of Noel’s pants before retreating back to his chest to rub and tweak at his nipples. Noel whined and writhed against him. Already that burning coil in his stomach was winding up again. With the new position, Julian could kiss at his neck, and he began leaving wet sucking kisses that seemed loud in Noel’s ear. 

“Oh god, Ju- please-” he moaned helplessly, writhing against the older man. 

“For me, good boy, I know you can,” Julian breathed into his ear, caressing his skin softly. Julian caught the edge of Noel’s crop top, pulling it up and over Noel's head, and Noel leaned forward to help him take it off. Noel shivered as he lay back down and his bareback met the rough material of Julian’s shirt. He felt deliciously vulnerable and exposed, shirtless in just his shorts and his sticky, cooling pants while the older man was still fully dressed. Julian ran his nails around Noel’s nipples and then down the middle of his chest to his stomach where he rubbed his fingers through the coarse hair of Noel’s treasure trail. “My little girl boy, my darling, can’t all good girls come twice.” he whispered breathily into Noel's ear. 

Noel groaned. This was a rare game, one that always left Noel shaking for ages afterwards. He watched as Julian brushed gentle fingers over the damp bulge in his pants. He was hard again. He could feel Julian grinning into the skin of his neck as he slowly pushed Noel’s pants down until he was exposed. Noel shimmied until he could kick his pants off so he was fully naked. Julian’s jeans rasped against his inner thighs. Noel’s cock bounced against his stomach, it was flushed red and wet with the evidence of his first orgasm. Noel shivered as the cool air blew across his cock.

It pulsed weakly, and Noel imagined that it was looking at him with a very confused expression. He couldn’t help giggling at his own weird thought. Julian hummed in question, wrapping one arm around him, pinning his arms to his sides and holding him tight as the other hand circled around the throbbing base of his dick. Licking his lips, Noel sighed and tipped his head back onto Julian’s shoulder. “Nothing, just get on with it already?” 

“Just get on with it? Just get you off already? I’m sorry, am I bothering you, Fielding?” Noel shivered as Julian growled into his ear and then bit at the lobe. Julian shrugged his shoulder, tipping Noel’s head back up, “Look at yourself, Fielding. All naked and hard, you are such a tart. Smeared in your own cum. You are desperate for it.”

“I’m not-” Noel started, flushing, as he stared down at himself. Before he could get any more of his protest out, Julian dragged one long finger roughly up the vein on the underside of his dick. It twitched violently and leaked more pre-cum onto his stomach. 

Noel groaned and dropped his head back down to Julian's shoulder, the older man chuckled darkly. He continued with the teasing touches. Rubbing just under the head of Noel’s cock till his hips were bucking, sliding his finger under the foreskin to tease at his slit, sending white flashes of light across his vision, and stroking gently at the sensitive tingly spot where his cock met his balls. 

“Please.” Noel eventually said in a strangled whisper when Julian’s hand dropped down to rub firmly on his perineum. He was so wound up all he would need was a few good strokes. “Ju- please.” but Julian refused to return to his cock, instead he continued to palm his balls. Rolling them gently but firmly, watching intently as Noel arched against him and hissed. 

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” Julian asked. His voice was low and steady, as if none of this was affecting him. Noel knew it was, he could feel the hard length of Julian’s prick against his lower back. Noel pressed against it and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. “Think you’re funny do you?” Julian asked.

“Funnier than you,” Noel responded, grinning up at him. Hopefully, he could elicit a reaction from the older man. 

Julian responded with nothing more than a deep growl that went straight to Noel’s cock making him shiver roughly and when Julian finally wrapped his hand around Noel’s abused cock he groaned loudly. It echoed against the tall ceiling and Julian laughed. 

“Loud too, and a bit of a brat.” 

“Please Ju, I’m begging aren’t I? Please?” Noel whined, completely fed up with the teasing. Julian started this and Noel was going to make damn sure he finished it. 

“Yes you are,” Julian agreed and gave Noel’s weeping erection a single slow stroke. 

Noel  _ sobbed. _

His legs were shaking and he was gripping the fabric of the couch so hard his knuckles had gone white. His nails were digging into the skin of Julian’s arm and he was going to come, and come hard if only Julian would let him. 

Another equally slow stroke followed the first, then another, and another, until Julian was rapidly and expertly jerking him off. Noel couldn’t hold back the loud groans of pleasure that spilled out of him as he watched the action, unable to close his eyes in fear of forgetting the way it looked when Julian touched him. He spiraled closer and closer to the edge. On his next upstroke, Julian twisted his wrist just so and Noel gasped sharply and tensed as he spilled over Julian’s fist. Pearly drops of cum slid down over Julian’s knuckles for a second time. Noel couldn’t help a breathless laugh as his vision went hazy.  __ _   
_ _   
_ When Noel came back to himself Julian had one hand rubbing comfortingly from his hip to his thigh and back and the other was still holding, gently rolling his sensitive dick. Noel felt boneless and sweaty and overstimulated. Julian turned his head to look at him before placing a bristly kiss on Noel’s cheek. It tickled. 

“You back with us then little man?” he asked. Noel could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmhmm.” Noel murmured. He still felt kinda floaty and out of it. He tilted his head until his face was resting on Julian’s face and they both watched Julian play with his soft, spent dick. Julian was avoiding the head which would have been  _ too _ sensitive but instead rolling it gently against Noel’s stomach and stroking it with feather-light fingers. Noel wouldn't be able to get hard a third time, but it was nice to be touched. He trusted Julian to take care of him. It was comforting. 

“I did miss you.” the older man said quietly, and his other hand moved down to cradle Noels balls. Noel let his head drop back onto Julian's shoulder, closing his eyes as his thighs fell open. Julian’s thumb stroked gently over his sack before squeezing gently.

“Ju-” Noel started, blinking, opening his eyes, his voice thick and scratchy. He didn't want him to feel bad, they had both been responsible for the long break. They had both been at fault. But the older man shushed him, one long finder slid further down to rub dryly over Noel's furled hole, just saying hello, before both hands lifted away from Noel’s crotch. 

“Shhh- ” he said again, “I'm sorry, thank you for reaching out again, even after all those years.” Julian pulled both of Noel’s arms up to rest over his shoulders, opening up the long lines of Noel's body. “Just let me-”

He trailed off and Noel let his eyes close once again, and his body relax, as Julian ran his hands all over him, from his thighs up to his chest and pecs and over his arms, rubbing soothingly at the tight muscles and relearning his body.

When Noel was almost asleep in blissed-out contentment, he felt Julian stop his massage and lift him gently, bringing him up to sitting. Julian groaned as he stood up from the couch, hoisting Noel up by the armpits with him. Noel swayed and Julian wrapped an arm around his waist

“Don't fall asleep on me now Fielding, you're too heavy to carry.” he grumbled but Noel just smiled and nuzzled Julian's shoulder, not opening his eyes. Julian led him, their feet tangling as they stumbled along, towards Noel's bedroom. Even the short walk couldn't fully rouse Noel from his boneless contentment and he tumbled into his cool soft bed. Through the haze of sleep, he felt Julian pull the covers up over him. A hand brushed his hair back from his forehead. 

Another bristly kiss, this one on the crown of his head and then the lights clicked off and the door closed. Leaving Noel to sink into his very pleasant dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want more of the sin bin? leave a comment and kudos. More are one the way!


End file.
